Shamira Black and the Prisoner of Askaban
by CrazyInsaneHyperPerson
Summary: What if Sirius had fallen in love during school? What if his love was an elf and he had a child with her? What if he didn't know about the child?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters Astrum and Shamira.

This chapter starts when Lily is only a few weeks pregnant. James and Lily just told Sirius and he has gone out to celebrate.

* * *

**Chapter One: Nothing Would Come Of It**

Sirius Black burst in the small pub grinning ear to ear. He doubted any man (besides James) could be more excited right now. He was going to be a godfather. He strolled up to the bar still grinning like a mad man.

"The usual, Mr. Black?" the young barkeep asked. He was tall and barely old enough to barkeep but he was a cool kid. Sirius enjoyed being around him.

"Of course," Sirius replied casually then he added," And a round for every one else as well Jon."

At this the pub's inhabitants cheered. Jon grinned and handed Sirius his drink than left to attend to the others in the bar.

"How very generous of you Mr. Black." a woman's voiced said smoothly behind Sirius.

Sirius nearly choked on his drink. He remembered that voice. The voice that echoed in his dreams at night. That voice that rang out so clearly and beautifully it sounded almost like music.

Sirius turned slowly. Hoping against hope the face that met him would be hers. The love of his life. The girl he hadn't seen since their graduation day.

"A-Astrum?" he stuttered.

"Hello Sirius," the young woman said quietly wearing a small smile that lit up her features.

Sirius stared. There she stood tall, slender, and beautiful just as the day they had met.

His Astrum.

With her long blonde hair that hung in an elegant bun, showing of her pointed elven ears. She stood tall and proud, but only those her knew well enough could see the slight insecurity she held in her posture. Sirius had tried very hard to rid her of that insecurity, he had nearly succeeded too. Now he saw though, it had come back full force.

"Y-you look... well... I mean... w- where ...err" Now Sirius had always prided himself on being able to knock women of their feet with his words (and looks) that's why he had been such a lady killer during school. But with Astrum, she had a strange ability to always make him speechless.

"Perhaps, it would be easier to speak if you chose just one sentence." Astrum said giggling slightly as she sat down next to him.

Sirius swallowed "How have you been?" he asked.

Astrum sighed "As well as can be expected, I suppose" she replied quietly.

Sirius looked at her quizzically "What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing" Astrum said with a far off look in her eyes "So, how are you?"

Sirius brightened. "I'm great! No fantastic! James and I have become Aurors!" Sirius grinned as he told her "Not to mention I'm going to be a godfather!"

"Really? Who's pregnant?" Astrum asked pleasantly

"Lily!" Sirius told her practically bouncing in his seat "Yup, as soon as we were out of school she and James got married. I'm the first one they told about

Lily being pregnant!" he said proudly.

"That's wonderful. And what about you? Are you married?" Astrum asked in a forced casual voice.

"Me? No, I'm not married. I haven't done any hard core dating since school either." Sirius replied a bit more somber

'I couldn't date anyone after loving you' he added silently.

"Oh." Astrum said with a mix of emotions in her voice, relief, guilt, and sadness being a few. "I better go now I need to find a place to stay." she said starting to get up.

Sirius grabbed her arm gently "You don't have anywhere to stay?"

Astrum shook her head to ashamed to speak.

Sirius contemplated for a moment then he spoke up "Stay with me."

"Oh Sirius I couldn't intrude like that." she said uncertainly

"No, I would love having you stay with me! Really, I have plenty of room!"

"I don't know."

"I'm not going to take no for an answer. Where are your things?"

Astrum blushed and mumbled something.

"Huh?"

"I didn't have time to pack." she said embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I'll find something for you to wear." he said and grinning he threw some galleons and the bar and apparated both him and Astrum to his flat.

Astrum stumbled and would have fallen if Sirius hadn't had a hold of her.

"You could have warned me."

Sirius chuckled "Where's the fun in that?"

Astrum looked around it was pretty neat considering Sirius lived there, but still a mess. Magazines and newspapers were spread out on the coffee table. There was a small red couch along the wall. Clothes were on the floor and posters of rock bands were taped to the wall. Sirius tossed his leather jacket on a chair and turned to Astrum.

"Home sweet home." he said with a grin "Come on, I think I can find you something in the closet." He turned and walked towards one of the three doors leading out of the room.

Astrum followed him "Really, Sirius I can find somewhere else to stay!" she exclaimed.

Sirius just ignored her and started to search through his closet.

"SIRIUS!" Astrum yelled walking up behind him.

Sirius turned. Their eyes locked.

The next thing Astrum knew Sirius had pulled her into a kiss. She tried to stop herself from melting in his arms. 'This isn't right!' her head screamed 'I can't do this.'

But Sirius and her feelings won out, she leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. She knew she shouldn't be doing it. But she couldn't help it.

Besides no one would ever know. Nothing would come of this. Would it?

* * *

Please Review!! The story will get better I promise! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All I own is Shamira and Astrum, everything else is JKR's! Any elvish belongs to JRR Tolkien

( ) – translation for elvish

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Locket**

Astrum blinked at the bright sunlight shinning across her face. She closed her eyes and lay back contently. Eventually after finding herself unable to return to the blissful realm of dreams, she opened her eyes and began to sit up. She frowned upon feeling a resisting force (aside from gravity which you can't really feel). Her brow furrowed and she looked down wondering how she hadn't noticed Sirius' arm draped over her torso.

Wait.

Sirius' arm? Why was Sirius' arm draped across her? Further more what was he even doing in bed with her?

Astrum gasped in recognition as the memories of the night before flooded back. She gently lifted Sirius' arm off of her torso, jumped up and placed a pillow where she had been lying. She quickly located her clothes and pulled them on. "Oh what have I done?" she moaned quietly to herself.

"What's the matter, love?"

Astrum jumped a mile high into the air and looked up to see a sleepy Sirius staring quizzically at her.

"Nothing, I-I have to go!" she said rushing out of the room.

"What?" Sirius shouted jumping up and pulling pants on as he ran (or rather hopped awkwardly, as people tend to do when the try to run and pull pants on at the same time) after her.

"Why? Can't you stay? Don't you want to see Lily and James and the gang?" he asked grabbing her arm.

Astrum winced "Sirius," she paused to look into those loving grey eyes that usually sparkled with mischief "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have given in and I shouldn't have led you on like that. What we did was a total mistake. It was my entire fault and I take full responsibility. I just... I have to leave!"

Astrum's eyes brimmed with tears as she turned to the door.

"Wait! What are you talking about?" Sirius nearly shouted confusion written across his handsome face.

"We shouldn't have done it Sirius. I shouldn't have done it! I shouldn't even be here!" she exclaimed a few tears falling slowly, creating stains along her soft face.

"I don't understand." Sirius said hesitantly.

Astrum sighed more tears flowing down her face.

"I'm married, Sirius." she whispered quietly.

Sirius' heart skipped a beat, Astrum's word echoed loudly in his head. i Married, Married, Married. /i

"M- Married?!" he choked

"That's why I d-didn't come to gra-graduation," Astrum said sobbing "m-my parents arranged for me to be m-married!"

"Who?" Sirius asked quietly trying to regain his composure.

"Who what?"

"Who are you married to?" he couldn't keep the slightly angry tone form slipping into his voice.

"A-arthos."

Sirius gasped and reached for a chair so he wouldn't fall over from shock. Not only was the love of his live married, to someone other than him, but she was married to the foulest Slytherin that he knew. Arthos was actually the one Slytherin that he hated more than Snape. He was cruel, greedy, and power hungry.

Sirius would have pegged him as a future Death Eater during school if it hadn't been for Arthos' fierce determination to never be ruled by anyone. That man always had to be in control, belittling anyone and everyone else. Especially Astrum. That was one of the main reasons he hated him so much. That was also why it shocked him so much that she had married him.

Astrum had stayed silent while Sirius digested the terrible news, but after seeing the growing look of horror and disgust she couldn't keep silent.

"I-I didn't want to! I'm sorry! I didn't have a choice! I had to marry him! I didn't love him. I loved you." she paused for a moment then added quietly "I still love you."

Sirius took a shuddering breath, 'No, no, no don't cry now, Sirius you stupid mutt don't you dare cry!' he thought furiously to himself. He took another breath and looked up to his love who, incidentally, had suddenly found his carpet extremely interesting.

Then Sirius came to a decision. He stepped forward and lifted his love's chin. "Stay here. Stay with me." he leaned forward and kissed her deeply "I love you and I don't want to let you go. Not again."

"Sirius, I can't just stay here its more complicated than that!"

"No, it's not!"

"Sirius I'm married!"

"So have it annulled!"

"I can't! Don't you understand? That isn't how things work in the Elven Realm!" she stepped away from him "I'm sorry." Then she turned and ran out the door and down the stair, and out of Sirius' life.

**Thirteen years later **

Astrum smiled as she stood in the doorway of her daughter's bedroom. Her beloved Shamira. The only person she really cared about anymore. It had been thirteen long years since she had seen Sirius. She had tried to leave the Elven Realm with Shamira, when her daughter had been only a toddler, but unfortunately she hadn't been able to get to the portal. To Sirius. The portal was the only way from the Elven Realm to the Human World. Astrum shuddered at the thought of that day. It had not ended well. In fact Astrum had a nice long scar on her back to help her remember that day. Luckily Shamira was too young to remember anything clearly from that day. Astrum pushed the memory out of her mind and strolled into her daughter's room.

"Good morning, naneth. (mother)" Shamira said not looking up from the scroll she was reading.

"Good morning nin ield,rél, (my daughter) " Astrum smiled "come here."

Shamira set down her scroll and walked to her mother.

"Happy birthday Shamira!" Astrum exclaimed and handed her daughter a golden heart shaped locket.

Shamira smiled and examined the locket.

"Open it!"

Shamira clicked open the locket and peered at the picture inside. There was a boy and a girl smiling and laughing in each other's arms. They both looked about seventeen. The girl she recognized as her mother. She was clueless as to who the boy was.

"Who is that?" she asked pointing to the young man in the picture.

"You can't guess who he is?"

"I have no idea" Shamira said shaking her head.

Astrum frowned. Not that she had expected Shamira to know who Sirius was or anything, but she couldn't think of a better way to tell her than the locket.

"Well? Who is he?" Shamira said anxiously.

Astrum grimaced 'It's now or never' she thought.

"That is," Astrum paused taking a deep breath "your father."

Shamira gasped. She looked back to the picture in the locket. She knew it was true. Her mother wouldn't lie to her. Plus the similarities between herself and this man were striking once you looked for them. She kind of liked the idea of this handsome man being her father. She definitely liked the idea of Arthos _not_ being her father.

After thinking for a moment Shamira came to the decision that she would accept this new information. After all she couldn't change it, and anyone was better than that slime ball Arthos.

"Shamira?" Astrum said breaking the pensive silence.

The young girl looked up and smiled slightly.

"Thank you."

"You're okay with," Astrum paused trying to find the right words," this?" she finished lamely.

"Yeah," Shamira said nodding her head" It's kind of… refreshing, I guess."

Astrum smiled.

Shamira looked back to the picture in her locket.

"Arthos, he knows … that he is not my father?"

Astrum shook her head, "No, and he need not find out."

"And what happens when he finds this??" Shamira asked holding up the locket.

Astrum smiled, "Don't worry only you can open it."

Shamira looked back to the locket. She could see her mother's aura around the necklace. 'She must have used a spell.' she thought. This surprised her, Shamira knew her mother was very good charms, but if Arthos discovered the secret and that Astrum had hid it from him… Shamira shook the thought from her head. She wasn't afraid of Arthos, really, but the man had a terrible temper and he was dangerous when angered. This secret would surely anger him. Shamira hated Arthos with a passion. The only thing she hated more was how terrified her mother was around him. Her poor mother wasn't the type to fight back. She didn't really know how. It pained Shamira to watch her mother just stand there and take the abuse.

"What was he like, my father?" Shamira asked suddenly "He wasn't like Arthos was he?"

Astrum sighed "No, he was nothing like Arthos. Sirius was sweet and romantic, but at the same time he was arrogant and obnoxious. He enjoyed mischief and pranks. You remind me of him. Especially after last night's incident."

Shamira grinned sheepishly.

"You have to admit Arthos looks good with blue hair and a pink dress." She said giggling.

"I think he might disagree with you." Astrum said with a smile tugging at her lips, "You were lucky that I was able to calm him down."

Shamira sobered instantly, looking away and rubbing her arm unconsciously.

"You shouldn't play any more pranks on him, that was the third time this week. I don't know how much longer he will hold back."

Shamira was about to reply when a door slammed in the other room. She cringed.

"He doesn't sound very happy does he?" she said with a hallow laugh.

Astrum sighed

"You should get dressed," she said kissing Shamira's cheek, "your birthday celebration shall begin soon."

Shamira nodded and watched her mother as she left the room.

Shamira looked back at her locket once more, than placed it around her slender neck. She strolled reluctantly to her new gown. It had been made specifically for her, and was charmed to fit her no matter how much she grew. The dress would barely skim the ground when she wore it. The dress was dark red with gold trimmings. If one looked closely the gold trimming was actually enchantments etched into the stitches.

As she began to change into the lovely dress she heard shouting come from the other room. She cringed when she heard the familiar sound of skin hitting skin. She felt guilty that her mother was taking the heat for her. It mad her angry that she couldn't do anything to stop Arthos. She ground her teeth and continued to dress herself. After a minute the noise from the other room quieted. She sighed as she pulled on her shoes and brushed her hair.

Tucking the locket into her dress, Shamira began to head for the door, all the while she couldn't shake a sense of foreboding. She just knew something bad was about to happen, and it frightened her.

* * *

Alright people, please review and tell me what you think! Any feedback would be awesome! 


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing but the OCs and the plot

* * *

**Chapter Three: Something Bad**

Elves danced gracefully across a shining ballroom. Flowers decorated the room and tables lined the walls with red cushioned chairs. Laughter and chatter rang through the hall. Joyful elves sang loudly and joyfully with each other.  
Shamira sat quietly in the darkest corner. Having escaped the various young men begging her to dance with them, she had decided to hide in the corner until someone came to drag her back into the party. She rubbed her arm unconsciously attempting to dull the pain. Pushing up her sleeve she examined the large, hand shaped bruise that had developed on her forearm. She smiled; a little pain was a fine price to pay to see her step-father turn red as a ripe tomato. After pulling her sleeve back down, Shamira began to finger her locket as she watched the happy people in the room.  
"What are you doing over here?"  
Shamira jumped, she had been so distracted she hadn't even noticed someone walking over. She looked up to be greeted with a pair of cool blue eyes.  
"I asked you a question." the tall man barked his long brown hair falling in his eyes.  
Shamira put on an angelic face, smiling she said "Oh just thinking of new ways to disturb the peace and what not."  
The man glared at her.  
'Okay maybe not the smartest thing to say' she thought trying to look calm and indifferent under the man's harsh gaze. 'Alright Shamira keep cool don't say anything else stupid that might make him angry, today is not a good day to pick a fight with Arthos.'  
"You think that is clever?" Arthos asked quirking an eyebrow.  
Shamira swallowed before replying with fake confidence, "Oh yes, I thought it was wonderfully witty."  
Arthos begun to say something when he stopped, after a moment he asked "What is that around your neck?"  
Shamira's hand flew up to the locket "Nothing." She assured quickly "J-just a birthday present." She silently cursed at her self for stuttering.  
"Give it to me."  
"Why?"  
"Don't question me, girl, give me the locket."  
Her hands shaking Shamira took the locket off her neck and gave it to Arthos.  
Arthos examined the locket closely turning it around and around in his hands.  
"Is something the matter?"  
"Dina (be silent)," Arthos snapped "Why does this dreadful thing refuse to open."  
"I-"  
"I said to be silent!"  
Shamira sunk back in her chair. 'Don't worry seeing the picture doesn't mean he will make the connection between you and your father, besides he can't even open it!' Shamira said wordlessly to herself 'But Arthos is smart, you look like Sirius, and naneth (mother) said you acted like him. If Arthos figures it out you're dead.'  
"Elea i'dolen! (Reveal)." Arthos commanded waving his hand over the locket.  
The locket glowed a faint pink. "Protection charm." he muttered, he continued to mutter to himself when suddenly he seemed to have an idea.  
"This locket," he began, looking back to Shamira "has a protection charm on it, probably to insure I couldn't see what is inside, correct?"  
Shamira gulped and tried to look innocent.  
"Since I can not open it," Arthos continued "you will." He held the locket out to the young girl.  
"Edro ha. (Open it)" he commanded in a cool voice.  
Shamira hesitated.  
With a growl he yanked her out of the chair and dragged her out of the hall. He pulled her into a side room and threw her forcefully to the ground. She moaned quietly pushing herself into a sitting position and looking up at the man.  
"You will obey me, girl, when I tell you to do something and you will obey swiftly without complaint." He growled at her.  
Biting her lip to prevent herself from getting in deeper trouble, Shamira turned away from him.  
"Look at me." Arthos snarled grabbing her chin and forcing her to look up at him.  
"I know what locket this is, I remember it. I saw that imbecile give it to your mother when we were seventeen. I know how much she loved that silly necklace and I have a pretty good idea why she gave it to you. I also know what I will probably find in this locket." He smirked at Shamira as she tried to hide her apprehension.  
"Now you are going to open this locket." He said pushing it into her hands "And if I were you I would pray that I am wrong."  
Shamira looked down at the locket in her hands wondering what to do. On the one hand she could open it and Arthos could kill her. On the other hand she could refuse to open it and he could kill her anyways, or do something much worse.  
Deciding she didn't have much of a choice she sighed and, her hands shaking, flipped open the locket.  
Arthos held out a hand waiting for her to hand over the necklace.  
Shamira sat staring at the picture of her parents.  
'This morning I had feeling something bad was going to happen.' She thought to herself 'I guess this is it. Arthos will see the picture confirm his suspicions and it will be all over for me.'  
"What are you waiting for? Give. Me. The. Locket."  
Shamira looked up at Arthos, then back to the picture.  
"Go ahead take it." she exclaimed holding up the locket, then she added almost like an afterthought "You know, it must really be terrible to know that someone you dislike so much stole your wife from you, and even sired your _híl.'_ (heir)" She smiled at the menacing glare she received.  
**_SMACK_**  
"Don't you ever talk to me like that." He hissed glaring at the girl sprawled out on the floor.  
Shamira rubbed her cheek and glared defiantly at Arthos.  
"Auta miqula orqu (Go kiss an orc)" she taunted.  
Arthos clenched his jaw anger flashing in his eyes.  
"How dare you!" He snarled, kicking her square in the face.  
Shamira cried out in pain as she fell backward, her head bouncing on the floor violently. Arthos stepped towards her threateningly, but before he could do anything Shamira flung a foot out connecting with his causing Arthos to collapse. Jumping up Shamira tried to make a run for the door. Suddenly, Arthos snatched her ankle and pulled her so that she fell forward her face hitting the hard wooden floor. Arthos stood slowly dusting himself off, then he calmly walked up to the young girl, who was shaking in pain . With a growl he bent down and yanked her up by the hair. Shamira yelped in pain and tried to focus her mind that was beginning to become very foggy.  
Arthos chuckled "Well, you surprised me. I didn't think you had the nerve to actually fight back." He punched her in the stomach, she doubled over in pain and Arthos grabbed her arm to keep her from falling to the ground.  
"Do you think you are brave?" he spat "There is no such thing. Courage is simply stupidity masked with passion."  
'This is it' Shamira thought 'I'm going to die at the hands of this man if I don't do something.' Shamira took a shaky breath. Arthos lent down and began to say something.  
Shamira curled her fist, and swung with all her strength. Her fist collided with Arthos' jaw and his hold on the young girl faltered. Shamira tried again to make it through the door but Arthos was too quick. He ran in front of her blocking the door, then he grabbed her by the neck lifting her of the ground.  
"You have been far to much trouble to me." He hissed. "I-" he cut off in mid sentence to collapse unconscious on the floor. Shamira dropped to the ground as his hand slipped from her throat. Managing to remain on her feet she looked up to see her mother standing there. Astrum swallowed and dropped the sword she had ht Arthos over the head with.  
"Naneth!(mother)" Shamira cried nearly crying with relief.  
Astrum stepped over Arthos' body and enveloped her daughter in a hug.  
"Come on we have to get out of her." She began, looking her daughter over "You're bleeding." Shamira furrowed her brow and raised her hand to her face. Sure enough blood was flowing steadily down her face from a rather large cut on her forehead.  
"Oh" was all she said wondering how she hadn't noticed.  
"Hold still." Astrum commanded gently placing her hand on Shamira's forehead "Poika tuulo' 'kshapsae" The cut faded slowly in a bright white glow.  
Shamira felt her forehead gingerly.  
"Thanks," she looked down at Arthos "How long do you think he will be out?"  
Astrum gulped "Not long." She grabbed Shamira's hand and started to pull her out of the room.  
"Wait!" Shamira cried remembering the locket. She glanced around the room hastily and spotted it on the floor. Letting go of her mother she ran over and picked it up. Checking it over, she smiled as she realized it had not been damaged at all. Placing it around her neck she stood and ran out of her room with her mother. As the two ran down the hall Arthos began to stir.  
------------------------------------  
Please review! Criticism is welcome


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Unfortunately Ms. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I do not. sigh

Any elvish belongs to Mr. JRR Tolkien. Elvish translations are in (parentheses)

Sorry it took so long to update, I've been really busy.

**Chapter Four: Something Worse**

Astrum frantically pulled her daughter down the hall. Not daring to look behind her she ran to her rooms that she shared with said daughter and her husband.

"Quick! We have to grab a few things before we leave."

"Leave? Where are we going to go?" Shamira shouted watching her mother dig through a closet in her room.

Astrum paused, looking at her daughter thoughtfully for a moment. "London." She said returning to her frantic searching "We will go to London and find your father and my friends. They will help us."

Shamira smiled "Really? I get to meet my father!" Thoughts ran wild through the young girl's mind. 'Will he like me? What if he doesn't? What if he hates me? What if he turns out to be like Arthos? What will we do then?' Shamira shook her head turning back to her mother.

"What are you looking for?"

Astrum shook her head "Aha." she said and smiled slightly. She turned around holding up a long wooden stick and a small book. Shamira raised an eyebrow, "Arthos is going to wake up soon and we had to look for a stick and book?"

"No, my dear, this is my wand and a book of advanced spells." Astrum said quickly, flicking her wand she summoned two small bags of her's and Shamira's clothes and pulled her daughter out of the room levitating the bags behind her. Inside Astrum frantically tried to think of a plan. She was never good with defense but, Arthos wanted to kill Shamira. She knew, though, that the only place Shamira could be safe was in the Wizarding World.

"NANETH! (Mother)"

Astrum head snapped down to her daughter, "What, What!?"

"I said; how are we going to get to the portal." Shamira said cautiously.

"It's not too far into to the woods, come on we have to move."

Reaching the outer doors of the large building they broke into a run heading for a large group of trees. After running through the thick wood they came to a small clearing. Astrum stopped letting the bags fall to the ground she walked up to a large rock.

"It will take a couple minutes for me to open the portal." She told her daughter, touching runes on the stone and beginning to chant something in elvish.

Sighing Shamira sat down on a tree stump clutching her stomach where Arthos had punch her rather forcefully. There was probably going to be a bruise there later on. She was beginning to feel a little dizzy as the adrenalin began to wear off. She longed for somewhere she could lie down and go to sleep. Her head was pounding and her whole body seemed to hurt. 'Probably from being thrown to the floor so many times' she thought to herself.

"Done!" Astrum said turning away from the now open portal.

Shamira stared; it looked like glowing water hovering in thin air.

"Come on, we have to go." Astrum said gently gathering up the bags.

Shamira nodded grapping her own bag from her mother and slinging it over her shoulder. Astrum grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the portal. They were about to step through when a loud sound behind them caused them both to jump and whip around. There coming through the trees straight towards them was Arthos. In his right hand he was carrying the same sword Astrum and hit him over the head with. On his face was a nasty scowl.

Astrum cursed under her breath and pushed Shamira behind her through the portal, stepping through herself as soon as the girl had disappeared.

They tumbled into a dark alleyway, Astrum leapt to her feet pulling Shamira up by her bag.

"Run! Asca! (Hurry)" She ordered her daughter just as Arthos leapt through the portal. He growled, pushing Astrum out of the way and launching himself at Shamira. She yelped as Arthos grabbed her roughly.

"I'm quite through dealing with you." He growled, so low that Shamira barely heard him. She squirmed in his grasp as he raised the sword. Clenching her eyes shut in anticipation of the blow, she was surprised that it never came. She felt herself falling on the hard ground. Confused she opened her eyes to see her mother trying to wrestle the sword out of Arthos' hand.

Not daring to take her eyes of Arthos, Astrum shouted at Shamira to run. Shamira scrambled backwards and clambered to her feet. She hesitated unsure of what to do.

Astrum glanced quickly behind her, "SHAMIRA RUN!"

Unfortunately, glancing at Shamira meant she had taken her eyes off of Arthos. Using the temporary distraction he swung the sword around and plunged it through Astrum's stomach. She gasped choking slightly, her mouth silently opened and closed as her hands went to her stomach. Arthos smirked slightly.

A little ways away Shamira let out a strangled cry and Arthos turned his attention back to the younger of the two females. He tut-tutted smiling evilly.

"This is your entire fault, you know. Your mother is now going to die all because of you." He said in mock sadness still smiling.

Shamira shook her head tears streaming down her face as she hurried backwards from the advancing Arthos. She reached the mouth of the alley and tried to tear her eyes off of her mother, who was laying on the ground in a pool of blood her eyes wide and glassy. Finally, just as Arthos lunched at her she turned and ran quickly down the street.

She pushed herself as hard as she could, her bag thumping painfully against her back. She turned at nearly every road she passed trying to get as far away as possible. After several minutes she had built up the courage to look behind her. Slowing down slightly she scanned the empty street. I didn't seem as if Arthos had followed her. She slowed down to a walking and silently stumbled down the street. The run had drained what little energy she had left. She managed to stumble into another alleyway before collapsing in grief and exhaustion.

Dropping her bag to the ground, about have way down the alley, she leaned against the wall of a large brick building. She curled her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them she began to sob quietly. After awhile exhaustion took over and she passed out in the shadows.


End file.
